universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Utumno
After a fierce battle with the forces of a galactic power and the forces of Darkness, the Forces of Darkness prevailed over them. Location The battle takes place in Utumno, it was the stronghold of the Dark Lord Morgoth in the LOTR lore. Utumno has been size-shifted into a solar system-sized structure. Prelude The Empire sends an invasion force to conquer the planet of Arda while Melkor is in Mandos. Sauron is having none of it, and sends all seven Balrogs out of Utumno, to utterly destroying the imperial force. Enraged. the emperor brings the full power of the galactic empire to crush the forces of Darkness. To give himself space for the battle, Sauron size-warps Utumno into a solar system-sized structure. Darth Vader leads the assault, while Sidious stays in the back, only coming if things go south. Battle Details The battle starts out win the Storm Troopers and Imperial Officers landed and with Imperial walkers to accompany them in the battle. They establish a forward base to bring in supplies into the battle. They have just established positions outside the enemy base when they received reports of a large Orc and Uruk-Hai force massing over East of their position. As soon as the Dark forces were in sight, the Imperial forces opened fire on them. The Orcs suffered major loses from the plasma fire raining down on them. However, soon both sides beheld the sight of Trolls in bound: They were heavily armored and took most of the fire, while the Trolls in the rear hurled rocks to bombard the Imperial forces gun positions. While that was happening, the Imperial forces deployed their walkers to start decimating the Troll forces with their heavy turbo lasers. The Dark Forces were getting heavily hammered as the Imperial walkers were taking the field. That was when Sauron deployed his Dragons to destroy the walkers. In a short amount of time, the Walkers were being destroyed one by one, But the tide soon changed with the arrival of the the TIE Fighters which matched the Dragons, this resulted in a firefight of sorts. With the battlefield in chaos, the Dark Forces managed to reach the Imperial posts massacre the heavily disarrayed forces. The Emperor, growing incredibly frustrated decided, to go ahead and bombard the entire battlefield from space with his Star Destroyers, and eventually prepared the Death Star to blow up the center of the fortress. Sauron was more than prepared for this, however, as his master Morgoth gave him authority over his great servants the Balrogs and started to attack and break apart the Star Destroyers from space, with his Dark Spirits, and had foreseen the emperors attack. However, the Death Star managed to charge up a bit but was forced to attack the Balrogs which was hammering the fleet. It fired however managed to only knock out two of them, with the arrival of the Spirits to aid the dark forces, the rest of the Balrogs then charged the Death Star. The Emperor's plans for Conquest was shot, not before the Dark Lord Sauron himself boarded the station and entered his chambers. the Two evil lords stared down at one another, with taunting in their speeches, they then began to do battle, in the normal world with be intriguing enoug, but in reality it was a sight to behold. A master of the mystic Force going blow for blow with a powerful Sorceror. Sauron tanking Force blows while Sauron's Mace managed to trade blows with the Emperor's lightsaber. But, in the end, despite the Sith's best Force tricks, he was no match for this Ancient Spirit. With the battle between the two dark lords finished, the remaining Balrogs then charged the Death Star pierced through its hull and fought their way through to the core, and with one attack destroyed it and the Death Star. Aftermath With their leader and greatest weapon destroyed, the remaining imperial forces retreated into unknown space, with the dark forces holding their occupation of the system. Participants *CNBA3 *MasterOfArda *Darkmon cns Category:Battle Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Star Wars